


A different kind of birthday cake

by slainesplushass



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, NSFW, Porn, happy birthday harklight ur da bes, my smut fingers are rusty but still, power bottom!Slaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slainesplushass/pseuds/slainesplushass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which cake is an euphemism for slaine’s ass and hark is about to get some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A different kind of birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (slightly late) 22nd bday to my fav character Harklight. He da bomb. I spent like 10 seconds on quickly writing this fic and my smut hands are rusty so yea enjoy lmao. OH AND ONCE I FINISH THE OVERALL OUTLINE OF THE REBEL AU IM GONNA POST CHAP 1 SO DW ABOUT IT.

“So, did you like the party?” Slaine’s sweet voice chimed, as him and Harklight were making their way down the empty street. It was 1am. The stars in the sky and the street lamps were the couple’s only company while they made their way to their house. Harklight was a bit drunk from the few drinks he had, but nothing too serious. He felt extremely happy, but he couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol in his bloodstream that made him giddy with joy, or the fact that Slaine had planned a huge birthday surprise for him. A nice afternoon at the park, a movie and then finally a lovely dinner at a restaurant with a specially ordered birthday cake.  
He glanced over at Slaine who was still waiting for his answer. Harklight smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
“It was lovely… but.”  
“But what?” Slaine asked curiously.  
“But not as lovely as you are.” Harklight teased. Slaine hummed in delight and gently rested his head on Harklight’s shoulder as they made their way down the street, listening to nothing but each other's breathing and their soft steps on the asphalt.  
They eventually reached the front gates of their house. It was a two story home, fully furnished and with a lovely garden that Slaine had apparently inherited from some kind of relative of his mother’s. They had settled in not too long ago and they were still getting used to the place. They didn’t mind though, since they finally got to have their own home.  
Harklight fished out his keys and opened the door. Him and Slaine both walked in and proceeded to take off their shoes and jackets.  
“You know…” Slaine said as he hung his jacket. “The party might be over but the celebration doesn’t have to be.” He finished his sentence with a teasing tone and a seductive smile.  
“Oh?” Harklight’s interest suddenly piqued. He smiled and slowly walked over to Slaine and gently stroked his cheek. He leaned in closer, his lips almost touching Slaine’s. “What other surprises do you have in mind?”  
Slaine smiled, and gently dragged Harklight’s hand from his face, down to his ass. Harklight gently placed his other hand and groped Slaine while the other simply placed his hands on Harklight’s chest, undoing the tie he was wearing.  
“Well we _could_ stay here or…” Slaine felt Harklight’s lips on his neck and his breath quickening as arousal started to cultivate inside of him. “or we could go in our bedroom so I can show you.”  
That was enough for Harklight to get the hint. He guided Slaine down the hallway and into their bedroom where he gently pushed Slaine on the bed. Slaine made a disgruntled noise, and before Harklight could climb up on top of him he got up.  
“Gods, you’re being so impatient today…” Slaine remarked. “I told you i have a _surprise_ for you, and it’s not just casual sex.”  
Harklight felt a bit embarrassed. He wasn’t usually so direct, maybe it was the alcohol doing things to him, he thought. And Slaine had been so nice to him while he couldn’t even respect the special surprise for him.  
“Here.” Slaine handed him a box with a seductive smile. “Open it.”  
Harklight opened the box and his eyes widened when he saw what was inside; pretty lacy lingerie in translucent white. He looked at it and then back at Slaine.  
“You want me to wear this?”  
Slaine sighed. His boyfriend was cute but the alcohol was **really** getting to him. Slaine vowed to never let his boyfriend drink again.  
“No, but I want you to do something else with it.” he crawled over to Harklight’s place on the bed and kissed him deeply before uttering his next words. “I want you to dress me up in it, and fuck me senseless.”   
And with that, Slaine quickly took off his clothes and helped his drunk boyfriend take off his. Harklight quickly pulled off Slaine’s underwear and began stroking his cock. Slaine let out a loud moan of pleasure as Harklight massaged his sensitive member with both of his hands and he spread his legs wider giving Harklight more access to his sensitive parts.  
“I thought you wanted me to dress you up?” Harklight teased. He removed his hands from Slaine, and pulled out the stockings and garters. Slaine whined in protest, but Harklight made sure to be quick to dress him up. Harklight pulled out a nightie, entirely made out of translucent fabric and from the looks of it, barely reaching below the waistline. Slaine sat up and Harklight slipped it on his thin body. He firmly held Slaine by the shoulders, staring and admiring how beautiful he looked in his new garments.  
“Harklight…” Slaine whined, obviously wanting more friction, more contact. He could notice Harklight’s own member, fully hardening while he stared at him with a lustful glimmer in his eyes, almost predatory. He leaned in and kissed Harklight, deeply, and he reached down and grabbed his cock, stroking it slowly.  
Harklight pushed Slaine down and continued to hungrily kiss him the lips. His tongue would lick on the inside of Slaine’s mouth and he would bite his lips hard enough to leave them reddened but not hard enough to draw blood. He moved from Slaine’s lips and trailed down to his neck, kissing him, licking him and savouring every little moan and whimper coming from his throat. He teased Slaine’s flesh with his teeth, and used his hand to trace the sides of Slaine’s body. Harklight could feel each shudder every time his hands reached Slaine’s thighs and he knew that his boyfriend was getting impatient. He opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lubricant. He squeezed some on his hand and started coating his cock with the slippery substance, before spreading Slaine’s legs. But Slaine grabbed his hand and pulled it from his own thighs.  
“I want you to watch me finger myself.”  
Harklight didn’t complain, he simply watched Slaine slowly sink two of his fingers in that sweet delicate pucker that was his entrance. He was shuddering and whining with every little push inside of him and Harklight couldn’t help but find that endearing in a way, that his boyfriend was that sensitive. Slaine pulled out his fingers, and reached up to wrap his arms around Harklight’s neck and pull him into a kiss. He was kissing him roughly, desperately, and he was making it so much harder for Harklight to properly position himself in front of Slaine’s entrance. Harklight slowly pushed inside Slaine and he could feel him clench around him. He stood there in place not moving, while Slaine tried to calm his breathing and adjust to the sensation.  
“Are you alright?” Harklight asked, breaking their kiss. Slaine didn’t answer with words, but rather a soft moan and a subtle movement of his hips to indicate that he wanted Harklight to move.

Harklight slowly pulled out, almost all the way and then slammed back inside Slaine, eliciting a loud scream of pleasure, and he felt Slaine dig his nails into his neck. He kept thrusting into him, quickening his pace until with a final scream of Harklight’s name, Slaine reached his orgasm. It didn’t take long for Harklight to follow after him, and they both ended up on the bed exhausted from both the party and the sex they just had. After they calmed down, Slaine sat up and started taking off the lingerie.  
“Do you need help with that?” Harklight asked, sitting up.  
“No, no it’s fine.”  
Harklight watched Slaine remove each article of clothing, and smiled at the irony of the fact that dressing Slaine up was what aroused him, while watching him undress didn’t get him hot under the collar. He knew it was because of the fact that they had just finished, but still.  
Slaine plopped back down on the bed and gave a quick peck on Harklight’s lips. “So, did you like your second surprise?”  
Harklight chuckled and kissed Slaine again, this time a bit deeper than a simple peck on the lips.  
“Does that answer your question?” He teased. Slaine only smiled and hummed in response and buried his face in Harklight’s chest. Harklight wrapped his arms around him and whispered a soft “Goodnight.”


End file.
